


Perfect

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Coda, F/M, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Lana's first time isn't perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We all know I hate Lana, right? I'm just poking fun at her.
> 
> Spoilery for "Mortal."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Oct. 12th, 2005.

Lana stood under the warm spray of the shower and frowned.  She was really sore from last night.  Clark had come over in obvious distress, and, as the cliche went, one thing lead to another, and they had... made love.

But... it had hurt.  Was it supposed to?

She'd never done anything like that before, didn't even like using tampons, never experimented with her... nether regions.  And yet Clark had fit inside.  Barely.  As she shampooed her hair, she remembered how she had bled where Clark's... thing... tore her.  None of the books she read had mentioned tearing, or pain.  When they did, it was supposed to only last a second, then be pure bliss.

But it hadn't been bliss.  Clark hurt her.  Her groin was sore, and he had somehow bruised her shoulder, and she had a crick in her neck that wouldn't work out.

She rinsed conditioner through her hair and wondered about the rest of the night.  Clark had said he had never ...done that... before.  But he seemed so sure of himself in certain areas.  His huge fingers had played certain areas very well, teasing her thighs and belly and hips.  But when he got to her... areas... that seemed to be demanding his attention, he either avoided them or tried to touch them briefly, then gave up.

Lana turned off the water from the shower and stepped out.  Wrapping herself in a towel, she went back into her bedroom, where she had gone to sleep after Clark left.  He didn't even spend the night.

There was the way Clark barely touched the swell of her breasts, yet attacked her nipples with his tongue so well she remembered the rest of her body moving with him.  He had penetrated her with a finger, which didn't hurt so much as it felt strange, and had pressed around deep inside her.  It almost felt like he had been searching for something, but he didn't find it until he pulled his hand back a bit.  Whatever he touched *there* had felt good.  He had seemed surprised though at her reaction.

Granted, he had never had sex, but didn't he do just a teeny bit of research on female anatomy?

And he had almost seemed to want her to flip over onto her stomach.  But she had refused, wanting to see him as they consumated their relationship.  He had eventually given in and they had faced each other as he pushed in.  But he had his eyes shut, so he couldn't see the way she grimaced as his... length... entered her.

After dressing, Lana went back out to the living room to clean up from last night.  She considered how fortunate it was that she had started that roaring fire before Clark wandered in, and how nice it was that she had had the urge to light all of her candles.  The setting was perfect to make love for the first time.

She walked around the room, putting away candles.  Clark had bitten her several times, leaving marks around her throat that were still there.  She hadn't really enjoyed that- who would? She certainly didn't want to hurt Clark at all.

Walking around even in this small space was uncomfortable, because not only was his... manhood... large, but his movements hurt as well.  He had pushed into her hard once he knew he was inside, and he hadn't stopped until she asked him to slow down.  He had seemed apologetic, but soon started to move faster again.  As if he were used to... making love with... someone who were used to it.  But how could he be?  Wasn't the first time supposed to be slow and romantic?  Why would he want to speed it up and make it rough?

As she bent to put candles away in a lower drawer, Lana saw light reflecting off paper on the floor.  Walking over to it, she saw that it was an open condom wrapper.  But she had already thrown out last night's... She went to check the garbage for the one she remembered throwing away.  It was still there, which meant that Clark had had an open wrapper with him that had fallen out of his pocket.

Why?

Condoms and lubricant, two things that Lana hadn't really thought about too much.  They were the man's responsibility, right?  But thankfully Clark had come prepared with a condom and a bottle of slippery fluid.  She didn't know why he would need it.  Women produced their own, right?  But Clark seemed to like it, and he seemed to be prepared on how to use it, and the condom.

Lana sat down gingerly and tried to think.  Clark had acted strange since he had first gotten there.  He had been so upset by his fight with Lex.  She had only wanted to make him feel better.  She thought about Clark finally being free of Lex, whom she knew was a bad influence on Clark.  Yes, Lex had been nice to her, but she could tell that there was something wrong with him.  Something off.

The same way Clark was acting strange, a little more distant than she would have liked, even as his attention was on her body.

She just didn't understand Clark's odd hesitancies, or the way he knew how to do certain things so well, or why he even had condoms and lube on him already.  Was that a thing that guys did, just prepare themselves for... making love... at any time?  If it was, she didn't like it.  Love-making was supposed to be special, and perfect, and wonderful.  Not sullied by grabbing and groping and roughness and pushing and biting.  It was all just so wrong.

Not only was Lana in pain, she was confused.  It was her first time.  Why wasn't it perfect?

*************

"Lex?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"I'm so sorry about yesterday.  The fight, practically raping you, everything."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later.  It's nothing we can't get over- and if I didn't want you to fuck me, I know you'd stop, no matter how angry or upset you were."

"I know.  But I have one more thing to confess."

"Yes?"

"After I got off of you, I slept with Lana."

"..."

"Lex?"

"Lana?"

"Yeah.  It just kind of happened."

"I see."

"I was just so riled up still after fighting with you! She just attacked me!  And her apartment was all lit up with candles, and she had a fire going, and everything!  It was a little weird."

"Was she good?"

"No.  Nowhere near as good as you.  It was almost like she didn't want to touch me.  Just wanted me to do everything.  Maybe more of her romance novel perfection stuff.  And she didn't seem like when I bit her, or was rough, like you do."

"I see.  Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it perfect, your first time with a  female?"

"No.  It was too strange, and there was so much missing and more stuff there that I'm not used to- I meant to ask you where the hell the clitoris is. And there were two holes!   Maybe it was because neither of us knew what we were doing."

"Well, if you insist on fucking Lana, just keep in mind that I had you first.  In every way.  And it wasn't perfect either, but it was still wonderful."

*sigh* "Yeah, Lex.  It was great.  Even with everything that went wrong."


End file.
